Memoire Disparue
by gizmo-gal
Summary: The Past, present and all that is inbetween for the android twins 17 & 18. This story starts before they are born and follows BOTH twins to the end of DBZ. GT was'nt included in the plot, and I am changing a few things toward the end so its AU. Please R
1. Prologue Confirmation, Plans

Summary: Okay this is MY take on the twins, 17 and 18 BEFORE they were Androids. I am doing this based off of DBZ. I have wanted to write this story for a long, long time. But I wanted to do some research, gain more skill as a writer, and try a few default fics before I published anything. THEN I had to think of a way that the androids can be androids, (or cyborgs, if you like) and still be capable of reproduction. So I came up with a theoretical way that I think works. Anyway, here it is, my take on the Twins pasts, _Memoire Disparue_—Hopefully this title means, in French, "The Memory that Dissapeared" or roughly translated "The Memories that dont exist." If anyone could help out a pathetic French speaker, I'd appreciate it. Greatly.

**Chapter One:**

Dr. Gero was'nt happy. No, he was furious. He could'nt believe what his current assistant, and latest prototype was telling him. That's why he was in a government library right now. He couldn't believe, he had to _know_!

The whole floor was dark, the only light source the eerie green light of the out dated computer. Normally Dr. Gero would've turned that thing to scrap, had it been his. It was five years and several updates out of style. But, it was currently more than he had. Thanks to that bastard child, that monster, Son Goku.

His entire empire had been destroyed in few months of absence. Normally he would've had all his commanders, generals, and leutinants executed. But they were already dead. The leader of each faction, dead. The bases destroyed. Thousands of soldiers killed or dispursed. Millions of guns, weapons, artilery, smoldering ashes! Billions of dollars wasted and burned on the whole operation. Now, Proto 6-3-C was telling him that because Muscle Tower had fallen, the place looted, the secret undergrond lab had been destroyed and the doctors most prized experiment, what would've been his greatest achievement whether it failed or succeeded had escaped.

He typed rapidly as he hacked the government network—a simple four hundred digit code and ten minutes of rapidly reconstructing the firewalls and he owned the network. He tapped into a satelite and cursed. He needed a query program, there wasn't one and the one's he knew would'nt work on a hacked network. He'd just have to write one. Closing everything and backing out of the network the Dr. rebooted the computer and entered the default code, then once in the settings, he rewrote the programming of the computer and gave himself administrative privileges. Then logging back on the network, using the username and passcode of a Mr. Heri Dusin, (the same Heri Dusin who now lay, knocked out, on the floor) he wrote himself a querying program and then re-hacked the server, contacted the satelite, linked his minute made program to the satelite and waited…The computer was old, so it took almost ten minutes for it to bring back the results and when the list popped up on the screen the Dr. clutched his chest and howled with rage!

Gone! Gone! Gone!

All of it. Nothing remained of the Red Ribbon Armie's bases. He could'nt contact the servers, they were unresponsive. He couldn't send messages, each of the computers and all of the technology that the RRA had used had been designed by him, personally and he'd installed a program that allowed the computers to respond to his specific codewords. Nothing came up. All attempts were thrown in his face.

He shreiked and screamed and raged like an over grown two year old denied an ice cream cone. He punched the desk, drawing blood but didn't notice. He threw anything that was within his grasp and flung himself violently against the walls. Knocking books off the shelves and the small reading tables over and kicking and tearing them up as he went.

His life work! All of it! His seven bases, his computers. His technology, his notes, his theories! Everything was gone! He fell over and lay, exhausted in the corner, exhausted. His heart raced and he sobbed and pounded his fist weakly against the floor.

He blamed himself! He should've known better than to hand such an operation to that team of muscle brained imbeciles! He hated them! He hated himself for having been so consumed by his latest theories that he had left the army to devote so much time to his research! He hated Goku for having ripped his lifes work to shreds and burning those shreds to dust. For spreading that dust in the wind!

He'd lost…the bases…the computers…the research…the man power…the technology…even his one true lab had been destroyed. He'd put everything he'd had into that army and lost it. All of it, all to some monkey boy who had just rushed head in and ruined him! He had no chance of starting over! No one would ever come and fight under a banner made by the Dr. Gero who'd built an army of crime and then been bested by a child! NO ONE! He could barely stand to look at himself anymore, let alone show his face in the midst of his crooked peers of the underworld crime ring.

In his lab had been his greatest experiment ever. He'd left the project to age and grow under the careful monitoring of a loyally programmed computer trained and programmed in the art of being Dr. Gero. But now, as far as he knew, that project to. The one that he'd dreamt of as a school boy and the one that had taken him more than thirty years to get a reasonable theory and another thirty just to make head way. Finally the end had been in sight and now…nothingness. Behind him, before him.

No…wait, there was something before him. Goku. The boy, laughing, mocking, celebrating.

How did the boy have so much power? How had he done it? He was a martial artist…he posessed a tail? Could there be a link between the two? The power and his tail? Perhaps…only one way to know. Dr.Gero stood shakily and looked around him. He was shocked to see how much damage he'd caused in his fit. The computer was the only light source but there was no mistaking the shadowy forms of books, table legs and literature oddities strewn across the floor. Stealth was no longer an option.

The Dr. calmed himself, he was above rage and childish outbursts. He was a scientist. A thinker. He made his living by studying a thing and then manipulating it to perform, in collaboration with others to perform a specific tasks. He was a warrior, just like the boy. The boy had beaten his army. Goku, had not outsmarted them, he'd over powered them—there was a difference. He was disiplined in his art and he did it well. Plus he was'nt normal. There was something unique and very different about him.

A tail…martial artist…energy channeling techniques…

The Dr., now that he was no longer enraged found himself intrigued. He would get back at that…boy creature. Goku would know humiliation and suffering the likes of which he could'nt imagine. Dr. Gero would tear his world apart and destroy everything that meant anything to the boy. That's what he would do.

It was getting late. Actually it was getting early. The building would open soon and Dr. Gero had no intention of being here when it did. Snatching the keycard he'd stolen off the guard, from the PC slot he hurried out the library.

Down the stairs. Carefully through the lobby so as not to trigger the security alarm. He slid the card through the door and opened the door.

Rain fell from the heavens and flooded the gutters and pooled in the streets. Dr. Gero stepped into the rain, closing the door behind him. He hurried down the street, into a parking garage and then jogged toward the only vehicle in the complex.

A large green van. He walked up and extending his thumb, touched it to what looked like the key hole. The metalic surface shivered and beeped. The door slid open. Dr. Gero climbed in and peeled off the heavy, soggy coat and boots he'd been wearing. He toweled off and then clapped twice.

The small robot in the passenger seat rumbled to life,

"Proto 6-3-C, good evening. I am afraid that you were correct, my creation, the Lab beneath muscle tower hass indeed been destroyed."

The robots eyes—two large green lights—blinked.

"What shall we do?" Proto 6-3-C asked in a choppy voice.

"We shall start a new. That's what we'll do." Dr. Gero said, he started the car and they drove off.

That's the first CHAPTER!!! What do you guys think? This is supposed to take place only a few days after Goku defeated the RRA (That's in Dragonball, you know.)

So then, what was the mysterious project that Goku ruined in Muscle Tower? How does Dr. Gero rebuild his army? Find out in coming chapters.

Actually, If this goes according to plan, you wont see much more of Gero for about 3 or more chapters. I dont want to write him. Just want to show what happened to lead up to the twins.


	2. Stranger Chihiro Bitter Home

One night, a strange man appeared in South City. Since the large city was home to almost a quarter of a million peopler, he would have come unnoticed, undetected. Had he not staggered out of an alley bucknacked and passed out in the street.

The ambulance picked him up and took the stranger to the hospital. He had no I.D and blinked constantly but said nothing. At first they thougth that he were just one of the many thugs that were popping up in the area. Perhaps had too much to drink, maybe sniffed or smoked somethings that should'nt have been sniffed or smoken. But he was, a civilian, and their responsibilty. They took him in and gave him a room.

Surprisingly the doctors could'nt find anything wrong with him. He tested negative for all substances—even alcohol and the only thing that they could make of his rapid blinks was that he'd gone into shock…but because of what? No trauma to the head? No strange bruises or wounds. He was a specimen in prime health. Perfect health, one might say.

Within an hour he was sleeping and within another hour he was awake. They fed him and the police came into question him.

"Name?"

"….I….dont…know." He said.

The police man exchanged glances.

"Age?"

"Ten…fifteen…twenty…twenty five! Twenty five." The man said.

"Where'd you come from?"

"…"

"Hey, boy, I'm talking to you!!!"

The man passed out on the table he'd been seated at. The doctors rushed in and the police eventually left. That night he got up and dressed himself in the clothes of his roommate—some poor sap in for a vesectamy—since he had'nt been wearing anything and then he left.

The Stranger stayed in the city for a while. He absorbed the night life and the city style. He learned the ways of people and watched as they socialized. One night, several months later, at a club he met a pretty girl who was a familiar sight to him. Her name, the Stranger knew, was Chihiro

They hit off. They shared a table, drank, laughed, and left together.

They shared a night in the back seat of her car and when she awoke, he was gone. She'd been pretty drunk the night before and could'nt remember many details.

His name…where he lived…anything.

Feeling bitter at having been blown off, she cried abit and then drove to her apartment where she cleaned herself up, washed the smell of a fickle man from her body and dressed herself. She was young, these things happened. She regretted having been such easy prey, but since this was her first year of college, she would forgive herself. The new semester was starting in 48 hours and soon she'd be back in school, buried in a pile of books.

Chihiro went to school those first two weeks, she endured lectures and took notes. Searched for a study group and tried to avoid gossip and getting addicted to the massive amounts of caffiene that she needed when in school. But in the middle of week three something terrible happened. She began to get sick. Waves of nausue hit her in the late mornings and at first she could'nt describe it, could'nt figure it out.

But then her appetite increased and then she began to suspect and fear the worst. When she missed a cycle, she refused to acknowledge what she knew to be the truth. After another two weeks she went to the doctor.

"Congratulations, Miss. You are about five and a half weeks pregnant." The doctor said. Chihiro burst into tears right then and there. The doctor was a bit miffed by this reaction but quickly guessed what Chihiro was crying about.

"It was just one night! He's gone! I'm a student! I cant afford a baby. I dont even _want_ this baby!"

The doctor shook his head sadly, this was too often the case.

"We'll you should calm down, take a few weeks to think about it. There are options to be chosen from. Nurse Glenda can give you some pamphlets, talk to you…"

Chihiro had made up her mind already. She was'nt having this kid. This bastard baby was a mistake and a disgrace. What would her friends think? She could'nt stay in school and raise a kid in the dorms! She would keep her eye out for the bastard who'd done this to her, in the meantime she'd save her paychecks from her part time job and save for a termination.

Chihiro's morning sickness got in the way of her plan. She wasn't able to work from 5 a.m to 9 a.m. before going to school anymore. The pregnancy was ruining her life! She was always so exhausted that she fell asleep through and after classes. She went home and instead of going to study she worked in the afternoon but shorter shifts. At night she stayed up and cried and in the mornings she slept late and then spent an hour in the bathroom. Before rushing off to class. When she returned to the doctors in a month, she was only half way to the required price and quickly running out of time.

She tried to get the abortion anyway, then pay the rest later but the doctor refused. He had to make a living too. Pay now or never. "It'll be too risky to terminate the pregnancy in a couple weeks. We're already pushing it." He told her.

At the next weeks check-up Chihiro was told the news.

"Its…uh…twins."

The Dr. said, expecting the outbursts that she had everytime she was in his office. Chihiro stared at him. To stunned to speak. It was too soon to tell what sexes but she didn't care anyway. There was no way this was happening. She was a nobody. Struggling to become somebody. She did'nt want these…attachments…holding her back. She was destined for greatness. If only she had the chance. She missed the deadline for an abortion so Chihiro did the only thing she could think of.

She dropped out of school. Told everyone that her elderly mother was sick and that she, Chihiro, were returning home to care for her mom and would be back when her Mom was feeling better.

She packed a few things and put the rest in storage. Then she caught a bus out of South City. Into the country side. The bus trip took a week. Not because they covered any great distance but because the country side was so rustic and untamed. There were stations every now and then. But for sixteen hours a day, for seven days they traveled in a old, dinky bus, down the dirt roads and back paths of the Country side. Eight small communites existed out here. Untouched and uninfluenced by the outiside world.

Chihiro had hated this place growing up. Everything was so old fashioned and plain. Kids wore overalls and ran barefoot for crying out loud. She'd began planning to run away at ten. When she attempted it and found the distance to great, her sense of direction and survival to small she had been forced to stop. At thirteen she had been inspired by a radio broadcast heard in the community center—such as it was.

A scholar ship. She turned her energy to her studies and did well on her exams, she'd sent off to take a regional exam and actually managed to win the scholarship that was offered for her region. Ofcourse, she had been the only one in town to apply for it and the outside was probably amazed to learn of the small mountain towns hidden from the view of the city. She left home at seventeen. She'd attended her final year of high school in a small town and then qualified for a SC Univiersity. She was going to be a model, an actress. She was pretty enough. She knew she was. Or atleast she had been. Before some bum knocked her up and left two kids to stretch her smooth skin and leave those ugly marks behind.

She wasn't looking forward to returning home. She and her mother didn't get along. Mama was just too old fashioned for Chihiro's taste. Mama had thought that Chihiro was a weird little flussy, though she'd never admit. She'd always tried to hold the girl down and that was where they disagreed.

However as the old dirt path trundled into sight, the bus, carrying only the driver and Chihiro, wheezed and clunked and smelled of burned rubber. The doors opened.

"All off! Last STOP! No returns!" The bus driver yelled meaningfully. Staring into the rearview mirror.

Chihiro stood up cooly and gathere her duffel bag. She walked to the front of the bus and climbed down.

She sighed.

After almost three years…Here she was, the last place she wanted to be. In the one conditon she'd never wanted to be in…about to see the one person she disliked more than others…

Yup…Home, bitter home.

End Chapter One.

Authors note: I know….this is sooo dumb, Oh well. I'm working on it guys. I really am. Don't worry. The twins are born in chapter two and then in Chapter three, the focus switches to just them. I'm getting there.


	3. The True beginning

The old woman sat in her rocker and enjoyed the warm spring air. It was a peaceful day and she was grateful just to be around to see it. Birds sang in the branches above and squirrels dashed madly through the under brush. Somewhere in the distance a falcon took wing.

Some one was walking up the path, coming toward her house. HER house. The old womans eye were'nt half as sharp as they had been and she could'nt see who it was, only the blurred outline in the distance. Even so, she wasn't worried. This was the country. Whoever was coming was paying her visit. Perhaps asking about her since she had'nt come to the town square this weekend as she normally did. She'd been a little sick, the spring air made her light headed and sneeze. She'd explain that to them, and they'd laugh at their fears. She'd invite the visitor—most likely a young'un come on behalf of his Ma—to sit, have some of her cool lemonade and maybe hear a story. She'd ask if anyone had puppies. She needed to get a dog. It was so lonely out here and though she kept her small farm in good shape she found her self wanting to care for somebody. Something. She'd raise the pup and he'd bark and let her know when folks were coming.

"Hello over there! Who's that?" The old woman called gently as she heard her gate creak open.

"Hello."

The old woman rose slowly and squinted out into the light.

"Is…that…is that you, Chihiro?"

"Yeah, Mama, it's me." Chihiro muttered.

"Well hey! How you been child." The old woman greeted her estranged daughter with warm words that were empty. She loved her daughter. But the girl was, honestly, a nut. She wanted to be some city hussy and show her legs on posters for a living.

The old woman, had quickly told the girl it weren't a decent living. Marry one of the boys around here and start a family.

Chihiro had taken offense and grown bitter and determined. Their relationship had been awkward for several months at a time after that.

"What brings you to my neck of the woods, Baby? That big time school ain't getting to you, is it?" The old woman called, sincerely interested. Chihiro had shouted and cursed her goodbyes from the bottom of the steps three years ago. After blowing up over a small comment her mother had made and left to go to her big time city schools. Where she insisted they taught you how to be somebody.

Chihiro sat on the front steps and for a moment she was at peace. She told her mother what she could. About school the city. It was big and exciting, just as she'd dreamt it would be. Then she told her about her schooling. How a year in high school and working two jobs all summer had gotten her first tuition paid and how she was doing in class.

"I made the honor roll, the first semester." She said, with a naive pride that proved she was as immature as her mother had always said.

"I knew you would. You're quick in the books Chihiro, when you put your mind to it." The old woman said.

By sunset, Chihiro had more or less told all there was to say without mentioning the life in her belly. The old woman sensed the unspoken tension but didn't know what it was, but she knew that if Chihiro had returned home then Chihiro wanted or needed something. She refrained from commenting on that though.

They had the left over stew and some bread for dinner and then Chihiro slowly broke the news, that she needed a place to stay for a few months…maybe longer. To her mother. "I was thinking I could crash here. Just 'til I get back on my feet." Chihiro said meekly. The old woman, now understood. Even though she hadn't said it, Chihiro was with child. Most likely a bastard too.

She shook her head sadly, sorry to see this happen to her baby. The only child she'd ever had with the one husband she'd ever had. "This is still your home, you remember where your room is?"

And with that Chihiro was back. She was surprised that it had been so easy. That she might be forced to beg or plead and maybe even cry. But Mama had just let her come right on back.

"Thank you Ma!" Chihiro said gratefully. "I wont be any trouble. I brought some of my books, so I don't fall to far behind. I got some money so I can pay my own expenses. Even help buy some groceries and—well, you know. I might be some help around here."

"That'll be a first." Mama muttered gruffly. But it was an affectionate gruffness and Chihiro went and made up her room. Chihiro was in no way willing to trade in a shot at her life long dreams for an apron and motherhood but she was willing to be flexible. She and her Mama had few arguments those first few weeks and often Chihiro fell right back into her dramatic role of the oppressed. She was irritable and lonely those long weeks that ticked by and slowly but surely her stomach grew and soon the babies kicked her all night and day.

She didn't go out much. Just to collect eggs, or milk the cow. The neighboring boys came to collect the sheep and take them to pasture. A couple times in the beginning she'd gone to town, shopped at the general store. So that's how people knew that Old Mrs. Hurai's daughter had returned and that she were with child, they whispered about and made up reasons to come and visit just to see if the rumors were true. Chihiro did'nt like it and mostly stayed in her room when they did. She was ashamed to be the only one of her childhood friends who was unmarried and pregnant. She hinted a few times that it were an accident and even once went so far as to suggest she'd been raped—anything to make them stop staring at her in such a judgmental fashion.

Her mother, never made any inquiry into her pregnancy, but she did help Chihiro. Made her slippers for her swollen feet. Made her soup to sooth the cramps. Showed her how to rub her legs and made her some big dresses and a new set of linens for her bed.

It was a mid winter day, Henry the oldest of the young boys who worked as shepherds was coming up the road. Bundled in heavy furs and leaning heavily on his staff when he saw the old woman waving a bright scarf out the window. The town sign for trouble.

He hurried forward. Running awkwardly in his thick clothes but he ran quickly.

"Mrs. Huria?" He called. Puffing and wheezing at the bottom of the steps.

"Henry! Its Chihiro! Run to town, send for Maria—the babes are coming." The old woman said quickly.

"Huh?" Henry stood dumbfounded for a moment.

"Maria! The midwife, go get her! Hurry!"

Henry turned, dropped his staff down of the frozen ground and began running and puffing back down the dirt lane. When he neared his house he skidded to gate. Called his brothers.

"Joey! Hey Joey, Run get ma, tell her Mrs. Hurai needs help! I gotta go to town!" Henry yelled as he passed his younger brother in their front yard.

Joey disappeared inside and stopped his mother as she was scolding him for not wearing a hat. "Mrs. Hurai needs help!"

Maria and Joeys' mother arrived shortly afterward the three women worked quickly and efficiently. By noontime the house was hot and stuffy and the sound of new life split the air. "A girl!" Maria announced passing the squealing baby off.

"Theres another! It's right behind her!"

"A boy!"

As soon as the boy cleared the way the three elder women went to work. They each cleaned and washed one of the children. The old woman cleaned up after her daughter.

Within an hour, an exhausted Chihiro lay drowsily on a clean bed and her daughter and son were bundled in pale green gowns and lay with her. Both suckling heartily.

The Old woman smiled softy as she watched her daughter and grandchildren.

"Twins." She said, and her smile deepened. "Aren't they just darling?" Maria cooed.

Both had a head full of fuzz, the boys fuzz was dark brownish, almost black. The girls fuzz was so pale it seemed to be silver, or maybe a very pale yellow.

They were both a little small. She was'nt sure it was accurate but Maria's scale had recorded them both to be exactly 4 lbs. 15 ozs. That seemed close enough. It seemed right Chihiro had been depressed during the pregnancy and hadn't eaten quite as much as she should've in her mothers opinion. Chihiro smiled softly as she looked at the two, she counted to make sure, twenty fingers, twenty toes, distributed evenly between them both. Neither of them had opened their eyes yet, but their faces seemed perfect. Rounded ovals and bright red ears that they might need to grow into a little.

When everyone had gone home. Maria and Mrs. Smith (Joey and Henry's mom) The old woman sat down to feed Chihiro some broth, the twins drank milk and then cried. Chihiro rocked the boy while the grandmother held the girl.

The two screamed loudly and continually for several moments. Chihiros temporary contentment ended suddenly and soon she were in tears. Old Mrs. Hurai took both the babies for her daughters sake and rocked them. They quieted slowly and when she laid them in there shared bassinet they stopped crying and cooed contentedly.

"Oh…I see." Old Mrs. Hurai smiled. The twins wouldn't tolerate being separated.

The next couple of days were steadily brighter. The neighbors sent and brought gifts to help the two women. The shepherd boys gathered their eggs and took care of the small farm for them in exchange for a batch of cookies daily.

The Old woman had fallen in love with the two infants. She'd nicknamed one "Mr. Man. And the other Little Lady. But they didn't have actual names yet. Chihiro got stronger and gradually showed less interest in the babies. By the time they were a week old she barely held them. She was purposely keeping her distance. That first day she'd held them they were so soft and small and helpless, she'd been enthralled by them. Fascinated. But she quickly remembered her master plan. She would be famous. She would make herself a star. She wasn't going to stay in this town, the "whore with twin bastards." With no man willing to have her and living her life on a little farm with smelly animals. No. Chihiro Hurai would be known around the world. She just needed to get back to school…

One the fourth day after the twins were born, Chihiro sat at the breakfast table. Old Mrs. Hurai, who was better known by her less formal title, Gran, sat across from her. "The babes are looking strong." Gran said. "I feel a lot better now too." Chihiro said.

"Good to hear it. Eat somemore eggs. You'll need it for your milk." Gran said. "Trust me."

"Yeah…" Chihiro said bitterly. She was constantly hungry nursing two infants so she ate the extra portions her mother gave her.

"Mama, I need to talk to you." Chihiro said.

"Go ahead. I'm listening." Gran said, blowing her hominy and eating.

"Now that the babie's are here. Its about time I started thinking about, well ya' know, heading back to school."

"Well I dont know how you gonna go back so soon. The babies aint a week yet. And its cold out. That'll be a hard trip on you three."

"We three," Chihiro said coldly, "would'nt be going. Just me."

Gran stared at Chihiro.

"Now, Chihiro, I love these children, and I love you. I love all the children that I've raised and watched grow up. But you've gone and hurt your head something fierce if you think that I'm gonna let you come up in here. Sit and eat with me for seven months while these kids grow inside your stomach, push them young'uns out and then ditch'em before they're even a week old."

"Mama I have to go!" Chihiro said.

"No! You want to go, Chihiro!" Gran said. "That's your problem. You think you dont have no responsibilities round here." She said harshly. "Well you do!" Gran told Chihiro.

"You owe these children the chance to know their ma."

"I dont owe them a damn thing!" Chihiro shouted. Standing up suddenly. "Mama, I know you're getting old and you want whats best but you dont know anything but this farm! This town! These people! Raising kids and cleaning! That's all you know. I know better I have potential and I want an education." Chihiro said. "I'm nineteen years old, damn it! I'm not a little girl!"

Now it was Grans turn to stand up. "Then quit acting like it! You quit acting like a spoiled baby. You come in here, singing 'woe is me! I'm with child!' but I know better. I aint no dummy! You can imply what you want, everyone know you laid down with a dead beat and got knocked up cause you're a silly chit!"

The twins began to cry.

"You dont have the right to judge me!" Chihiro shouted. Over the babies combined screams.

"You dont have the right to abondon these children." Gran said, picking the up akwardly and holding the both of them.

"I'm not abondoning them. Mama. I want you to take care of them. I'll get a job. I'll send money for them. I promise."

"No Chihiro! You cant pay me to clean up after your mess. Not this time! This is bigger than anything else you've ever been in girl! These are lives! This children are innocent and didn't send themselves here. You helped make em, you carried em. You birthed them. They'll want to know you. They have the right to."

Chihiro was crying now. Tears of anger.

"You think you know everything! You dont! I thought you'd changed, become a little more understanding. I was wrong! I should'nt have come here." Chihiro said, storming out of the large warm kitchen and slamming her room door behind her.

Gran wiped her brow akwardly and sat in her rocker to calm the crying babies. She stared at the fire for a long time. Lost in thought.

Suddenly a small fist touched her chin. She looked down to see four pale blue eyes, the twins eyes, staring up at her. They blinked. In perfect unisom.

"It's gonna be alright." She whispered to them. "No matter what happens, I'm here for you." Gran said. Tears building in her eyes.

"Both of you."

The next morning, Chihiro was gone. Her bags were packed and she'd left sometime during the night. Gran ofcourse knew the bus didn't come until six this evening. It only came twice a month and this was that day. If she'd really wanted to, she could've prevented Chihiro from running away. Leaving her responsibilities and running off to chase the shadow of a dream.

But having reflected on the past. Her daughters selfish and irresponisble behavior from the time she were in elementary school. The rebelious nature and careless attitude she'd displayed growing up, she decided it might be best if Chihiro weren't in the childrens lives.f

Chihiro had left a note on her bed.

The twins look like their dad. You can name them what you like, I dont care.

I will send money for them as soon as I'm on my feet. I'll be star some day mama.

I bought something for them that I'd been saving. It should come in handy.

Kiss them for me, okay?

Until then, Bye.

C.H.

That was all. Name them, because she didn't care. Kiss them for her because she'll be a star and wont be there to do it. Gran shook her head and crumbled the note in her fist. Two durable plastic bottles and few extra rubber nipples lay on the bed.

She wasn't particularily surprised. This was just like Chihiro.

With a sigh she let it go. She had to go out and milk a cow. Get some milk before the twins woke up hungry…

Authors note:

OKAY!!! A new record. Three chapters written and posted in side of 3.5 hours. Next chapter the twins are bigger. 3-5 years old. But the next should be longer, funnier and better then these first few. R&R


	4. AUTHORS NOTE!

AUTHORS NOTE.

Sorry if everyone came here expecting to read the fourth chapter. I am writing this so that everyone will know that I am TEMPORARILY DISCONTINUNG THIS FIC.

Alot has happened in my home since I began writing this story including my grandpa needing surgery, and a remodling project at home and a school externship, and my writers block, and a few old hobbies coming back to me and the acquiring of a pet and a million other little things. I will be back for this story--perhaps this summer when there is no school, but when I do I will be re-doing the beginning. I was really hyped about this story when I started it at school and I wrote and posted three chapters in a matter of hours. THAT WAS A MISTAKE, and I apologize to you, my readers, for doing so. That was ameture of me. I had'nt proofed them or anything and I knew better, further more I took the next few chapters off the PC and put them on a disk, which I promptly lost. Oi!

If you need some good dbz fanfics to read, I can make some suggestions. Personally I like Krillin and 18 stories and I have on of those in the works, BUT DONT HOLD YOUR BREATH.

If you like Krillin: Then I recommend you read the fic that is his "autobiography" by Tim333, titled: Kuririn: Only Human. Its been completed and spans 33 chapters, very good and a nice read. Personally, I was a little dissapointed that the author decided to cut it short, I am trying to get a petition going to try and convince him to write a few more chapters to bring it around. If you'd be interested in signing it, please email ME at: you like Vegeta: Then there are a number of great fics out there, that I will have to go and compile a list of for you...sorry. The list should be up shortly. FEEL FREE TO MAKE SUGGESTIONS FOR STORIES TO ADD IN THIS POST.

If you like to read about minor-offbeat characters, (I know I do) like Nappa then I suggest: Being of sound mind and body. By UnromanticPoetess. Its a good one about his life, I haven't finished yet--I'm busy, remember?--but I think you guys should start.

I apologize, again, for this inconvience, especially to you, Android 18 fan who was kind enough to actually fave my story and put me on you alert list. When I begin fixing this story, you'll be the first to know. I will try and stay ahead in my chapters and just post a few at a time, so that even when I fall into a busy schedule I can just upload something everynow and then.

Okay, thanks.


End file.
